


He's My FWB

by ArchOfImagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Top!Sam/Bottom!Castiel, NSFW Art, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeur Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been ignoring his boss' insistence for months. He doesn't feel the need to meet her handsome grandsons when he's perfectly happy getting laid in his free time with 'the best dick in town' aka his friend with very nice benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My FWB

**Author's Note:**

> For the SPN Kink Big Bang on tumblr. Art by the lovely [apentomyheadandimdead.](http://apentomyheadandimdead.tumblr.com/)

\---

Hows the break going?

**BestDickInTown:** Never knew my family could be so boring. still enjoying the big  
important job?

It’s exhausting. Got the next couple days free, you available?

**BestDickInTown:** Tonight, yes. Tomorrow is for studying.

Head over when you want. Have supplies and pizza. Top or Bottom?

**BestDickInTown:** Mmm. You wanna ride me again? Cuz that was hot. I’ll be over  
within the hour if you start gettin ready for me now.

Fuck. Starting right now. Hurry. ;)

\---

“Castiel, you’re coming to the Christmas party, right?”

Glancing up from the papers on his desk, Castiel nodded his head. “Of course, Deanna.” He wasn’t really big on parties, but he knew that if he didn’t go his boss would never let him hear the end of it. She was bound and determined to introduce him to her grandsons. “Do I need to bring anything?”

“Nothing at all. We’re having it catered so no one has to lift a finger.” She leaned forward over his desk and lowered her voice. “Samuel has a fit over the expense — but with thirty employees, we deserve a good show.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be great.” He was always thankful that he was on the architecture side of the Campbells’ large company — it meant dealing with Deanna instead of Samuel, who was in charge of the construction efforts.

“And my boys will be there! I’m so excited for you to meet them. I just know you’ll all hit it off.” 

She continued to prattle on about her amazing grandsons as she wandered back towards her own desk. Castiel had heard every story possible about the amazing Winchester boys. _’The best boys, despite the hand they’ve been dealt,’_ Deanna liked to say. Castiel wasn’t sure of the whole story, he just knew that the brothers had lost their parents at a young age before being passed around between various family members.

Now one was a small business owner and the other was about to graduate college. To be fair, Deanna had every right to brag about her grandsons.

\---

Sam despised being late. Especially for a party that he didn’t even want to be at. He knew that his grandmother had plans of setting him up with one of her employees — and without being there before the party started, he was going to be virtually blindsided by whoever she had in mind. It did not bode well.

After finding a spot to park his car, Sam climbed out and tugged his suit back into place. He felt like a mess, and his long hair was being uncooperative to the point that he just tied it back and left it. 

He really hoped Dean was dealing with a similar anxiety. 

Inside the hotel, he followed the signs to the banquet hall and stepped into a crowd of _way_ too many people. Sam hated crowds. The night just kept getting better and better.

Across the room he could see his grandparents talking to a group of people, and he knew that the proper thing to do would be to go over there and say hello — but he wasn’t ready for that. Instead, he made a beeline for the bar, hoping a strong drink would calm his nerves. 

He was midway through taking his first sip of heavily spiked eggnog when a large hand slammed into his back, causing him to choke. When he turned around, his brother was standing behind him smirking. Sam took another drink — just to wash the first one down properly. “Dean.”

“Sammy! You’re late. Too busy burying your nose in textbooks to join the shindig?”

“I had to turn in a paper before I could leave campus.” His eyes scanned the crowd as he tried to place which of the men in the room his grandmother would want to hook him up with.

Dean threw an arm over his shoulders and started to stir him into the crowd. “Come with me. Grandma Dee introduced me to the hottest piece of ass this side of the Mississippi. We’ve hit it off and he already agreed to go out to dinner with me next Friday.”

_Good._ Apparently in Sam’s absence, their grandmother had decided that Dean could be the unfortunate one that got set up with the ‘most amazing employee I’ve ever hired.’ Sam had absolutely no problem with that. Between school and searching for an internship he had enough on his plate without contemplating a relationship.

That was why he had a perfectly good ‘friends with benefits’ set up. When he needed to get laid, he sent out a quick text message and then enjoyed every one of those benefits. It was the best sex of his life and there were no strings attached — there was no way he could be persuaded to start a relationship at that point.

Dean stopped walking and Sam brought his attention back to the party as he noticed Dean tapping on the shoulder of a dark haired man a few inches shorter than Sam. When the man spun around, Sam felt his jaw drop to the floor.

“Sammy, this is Castiel Novak - Grandma Dee’s most prized employee.”

_Holy shit._ “Cas,” Sam managed.

Castiel looked just as shocked. “Sam. What are you doing here?”

“My grandparents own the company.” Sam looked to Dean and frowned. “This is your date next week?”

Dean’s green eyes kept jumping back and forth between Sam and Castiel. “Yeah. You two know each other?”

Castiel didn’t seem able to find an easy answer to that question, so Sam spoke up. “We have a couple mutual friends.”

“Awesome.” Dean looked away for a moment and his face lit up. “Oh, Castiel, you have to come meet my cousin Christian.” Without waiting for a reply, Dean guided Castiel away and towards the table where all of the Campbell cousins sat. 

Sam watched them go, realizing that his brother had a date with the best sex in town…

_Damn it._

\---

We need to talk.

**BestDickInTown:** Busy, Cas.

Deanna never told me her grandson’s first name. I had no idea.

**BestDickInTown:** This party is hopping. Have you had the eggnog? Tastes like deceit.

Five minutes. Please? That’s all I’m asking for.

**BestDickInTown:** Heading to the bathroom. S’pose you can have one minute while I piss.

I’ll meet you there.

\---

Castiel slid his phone back into his pocket and watched across the banquet hall as Sam left the room. He excused himself from the table where he’d been ignoring a conversation, and followed Sam’s path in a hurry.

The bathroom was down the hotel corridor from the room where the party was taking place and, as Castiel slipped into the room, he hoped that it would be void of people. He wanted a real opportunity to talk to Sam.

When the door to the men’s room shut behind him, Sam was waiting for him..

“Sam?”

Saying nothing, Sam reached out and grabbed Castiel’s wrist. Before he knew what was happening, his ass was backed against the row of sinks and Sam was pressing kisses into the crook of Castiel’s neck. His hands flicked open the fly on Castiel’s pants.

“Mmph,” Castiel mumbled in surprise. Of all the things that he had expected — Sam _jumping him_ was not one of them. He tried to protest, even just a little bit, but Sam quickly latched onto that _one spot_ that made Castiel’s legs go weak… “Please.”

He caught the hint of a smirk at the edges of Sam’s lips and lost track of one of Sam’s hands right before he heard the tell-tale sign of a zipper being lowered.

\---

Sam stepped back a couple paces, smiling at the debauched look on Castiel’s face as he leaned back against the wall opposite the row of sinks. He continued undoing his pants, his eyes boring into Castiel’s the entire time.

Once his cock was free, he stroked the hardening length slowly and watched Castiel’s eyes track down his body. “Here’s what’s going to happen, Cassy. You’re going to dirty up those nice pants, get down on your knees, and suck me off. Right. _Here._ And while you’re swallowing my cock down, you can jerk yourself off — but no coming until I say.”

Castiel’s moan echoed around the room and he moved across the floor in a flash, dropping down to his knees and finding Sam’s hard cock right in his face. His hands gripped Sam’s hips to steady himself, and began nosing against the base of Sam’s cock, groaning happily. 

Sam’s hands tangled themselves in Castiel’s hair. “Get on with it,” Sam growled, but he wasn’t angry. More… lustful, desperate.

Obviously eager to please, Castiel licked up one side of Sam’s cock from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head. He let Sam’s hands guide his head up and down the length of Sam’s cock. As Sam’s length bumped against the back of Castiel’s throat he gagged a little, but kept on sucking. 

Sam tugged gently on the dark strands of hair tangled around his fingers as he guided Castiel to move at the perfect pace. When he glanced down, he could see beyond Castiel’s swollen lips wrapped around his cock enough to note that his right hand was moving while he jerked himself off. _Fuck_ that was hot.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom was pushed open, and Sam watched calmly as his brother stepped into the room. Castiel — ever the good cock-sucker — continued with his movements, not stopping at the sound of someone else joining them in the bathroom.

With an intense gaze, Sam met Dean’s eyes and watched recognition dawn on his brother’s face. It didn’t take much to see that Dean was pissed. Sam smirked, shifting his hips to press deeper into the tight, wet heat of Castiel’s mouth. “Love my cock, don’t ya Cas?” He said, eyes never leaving Dean’s. “Only thing you love more than sucking me off is having me fuck you hard enough to make you scream.”

A muffled ‘mmm’ came from the other man, as he slowed his pace and swirled his tongue around the head of Sam’s dick. 

Sam tugged his hair and pulled him back, causing an obscene ‘pop’ sound to fill the room as Sam’s cock left Castiel’s mouth. He finally glanced down, smirking at the sight of saliva trailing from Castiel’s swollen lips back to his dick. “Tell me how badly you want me to come in your mouth?”

Castiel licked his lips, eyes lust blown. “So badly. Love making you come.”

“You going to swallow me down like a good boy?”

“Yes, sir.”

He let Castiel swallow him back down as he looked back up at Dean. His brother continued to stare, anger and jealousy written in his eyes. 

“As soon as you taste my come in your mouth, Castiel, I want you to let go. I want you to get off on the fact that you’re getting _me_ off.” Sam held his brother’s eyes as he felt his orgasm build.

Castiel’s talented tongue found the sensitive spot right beneath his cockhead and his eyes squeezed shut as he came in an unexpected rush. “Oh fuck, Cas,” Sam groaned, shifting forward and letting go on Castiel’s tongue. The orgasm, like all the others he experienced with Castiel, was overwhelming and for a few moments he zoned out.

When he came to, Castiel was wiping come from the corner of his mouth and leaning back on his heels. His hair was in disarray and his own come had made a mess on the floor between his knees. It was the hottest thing Sam had seen in a long time.

He looked up, prepared to receive the backlash from his brother’s anger — but found the rest of the space empty. _Good._ Maybe Sam’s point had been made and received loud and clear.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder for a moment, before slowly standing and tucking his dick back into his pants. “We weren’t entirely alone, were we?”

“Nope.” Sam tucked himself back in his own pants and reached out to grab Castiel’s shirt. He pulled the other man close and kissed him hard, chasing away the taste of his own seed. When the kiss broke, he grinned. “Still want to date my brother?”

Castiel pawed a hand through his hair and shook his head. “Not really, no. But that won’t stop your grandmother from trying to set me up with him. She seems adamant that I am perfect for her grandson.”

Sam laughed. “Well then, it’s a good thing she has two grandsons.”


End file.
